


Why Don't You Dance？

by RemindBlue (PacketHero)



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Gen, M/M, One Shot, Spoilers, movie date
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:07:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25241404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PacketHero/pseuds/RemindBlue
Summary: 电影批评的艺术。
Relationships: Pep Guardiola/José Mourinho
Kudos: 5





	Why Don't You Dance？

**Author's Note:**

> 标题来自卡佛。

他交换了两次重心，跺了四次脚，玻璃反射的阳光和空调外机的热气对整件事没有起到任何帮助。墨镜顺着汗水缓慢下滑，他把它推上去三次，期间看了六次手表。

在Pep第七次抬起手腕和第二次考虑去拐角的冰淇淋车前要个甜筒假装什么也没发生之间，一辆黑色捷豹恰到好处地贴进了停车线里。三维方向上五米内的时间为此停顿了十秒，热浪凝固在凝胶之外，戏剧性程度几乎超过了BT体育会在赛前播出的所有广告。

然后，车门开了。

“我不知道你为什么要这么大费周折。”Jose说，代替了嗨天气不错没那么高兴见到你和你好。

他站在离Pep五米远的地方，深色运动鞋、西裤，赞助商Polo，手插在两边的口袋里，外加一顶压得很低的深蓝色鸭舌帽。捷豹带着屏障悄无声息地离开，凝胶融化，时间打了个哈欠恢复常态。

“也很高兴见到你。”Pep说。

“你知道Netflix上已经有了吧？”

八年前事情将会按部就班如此进行：Pep举一些名词和例子，Jose反驳，更多的名词和更多的例子，Jose开始拿出那种令人厌烦的讽刺调子。火车离开轨道一路俯冲，声调随着争执程度越来越高，在引来记者之前Pep选择先怒不可遏地转身离开。每个人都觉得另一个人搞砸了一切，在下一次边线旁不得不碰见之前不会再有任何多余的交流。

但既然已经过去了那么多时间，他当然能注意到帽沿下葡萄牙人的眼神。

所以他只是简单地指出：“但是你来了。”

Jose耸了耸肩。

他退了两步，摸索着拉开巷口墙边的一道生了锈的金属门，做了个请的手势。Jose抬起一边眉毛，但还是进去了。安全通道并不长，只是有些昏暗，他们一前一后沉默着配合极佳地走了一段，幸运的（不幸的）没有任何人一头撞在彼此身上，接连不断的绿色指示灯照着他的脸看起来一定很诡异。Jose在尽头停下，侧过身，好让Pep伸手拉开另一道防火门，虚弱无力的冷气抚过他的肩膀，老旧的售票厅只开了一半的灯。

一个穿着印有影院名字T恤的假期兼职青少年，不耐烦地嚼着口香糖站在柜台前，除此以外没有别人。他扫了一眼仍然是拼字式而不是电子屏幕的场次表和菜单，出于礼貌，或某种条件反射，更可能是根本还没能成功转换时差——

“你想要爆米花吗？”Pep说，用英语。

出于礼貌，或某种条件反射，更可能是想看Pep准备怎么办——Jose点了点头。Pep很快清醒了过来，又问了一遍，但Jose仍然点了头，露出的半边表情从任何一个角度来评价都称得上过于怡然自得了一些。

好吧。

他要了一桶爆米花（双份黄油，谢谢），两瓶水，两张票，大脑的某一个部分隐约地渴望着回到十秒钟前一拳挥向过去的自己。Pep把零钱塞回口袋，接过青少年递来的所有东西，冰镇瓶装水表面凝结的水滴打湿了他的手指，所以他不得不把票抿在嘴里。而转身时Jose已经安静地站在了他的面前，Pep吓了一跳，最顶上的两颗爆米花争先恐后地跳到地上。因为各种原因，但总的来说，太近了，即便光线糟糕他也几乎能清楚地看见另一个人眼睛里的黑色斑点。

（上一次是在边线，3-1，如果不算边线，那已经是在太久之前。）

然后Jose伸手拿过了那两张票。

“非常有帮助。”Pep说，竭尽全力地让自己听上去不是在嘲讽。

他们检了票（另一个不耐烦的兼职青少年），找到位置坐下。工作日下午的影厅里没什么人，两对高中生情侣，拿着拐杖的中年人，上大学年纪的年轻女孩。票面上的时间已经过去了五分钟，银幕上仍然在播放一则晦涩难解的汽车广告，纽约。

他摘掉墨镜，在闪烁的广告下把手机调成静音。视线边缘，Jose把帽沿抬起来了一些，从口袋里拿出了第一台和第二台。

他猜不出自己的号码在哪一台。

当片头演员表的色彩残象不再在视网膜上燃烧时，电影真正开始了。

大约十分钟后，Pep就意识到了这不是一部典型的西班牙片，它缺乏那种已经成为本地特产的强烈戏剧性，古典乐和插叙让它看起来既现代又舒缓。考虑到这是一部电影节获奖作品，一切都很合情合理。但一种二十年前在更衣室里曾有过的不适感从他的胃里冒头开始翻滚着向上升腾—— _你只是一个球员！_ 他吐出一口气，说服自己其实并不在意，接着不着痕迹地偏过头——出乎意料地是，Jose实际上看得很认真，以至于根本没有注意到旁边座位上刚刚发生的一连串神秘复杂的心理活动。

当然。

于是他放松了下来，重新投入到剧情中，直到过了好一会儿才意识到自己的手地搭在了Jose的肩膀上，就像前面的两对高中生。当故事进展到那个吻时，Pep通过拿爆米花把手尽可能自然地收了回来，如果Jose发现了，他也没说什么。

他们一起看过很多夜场电影，曾经，在夏季假期的时候。因为西班牙7月份的白昼又热又长，因为Jose公寓的空调总是出问题，因为锡切斯遍布各种大小的电影院。只要等开场了再从后门溜进来坐在最后一排就没人会在意，套票很便宜而第二部片永远烂得不可思议，Jose通常会在放到后半部分的时候被简陋爆炸特效的声浪震醒，然后把Pep推醒好去干一些更符合成年人身份也更有趣的事情。

他们在还有两分钟结束时沿原路离开。

即便这里是纽约，所以大可不必这么做。但来自惯性的回响显然很难抵挡，就像他刚刚在通道里扣住了Jose的手腕一样。

从那条短信开始（他为什么会有这个号码？），或者更早一些，从Pep发现他们行程重叠开始一切都是大错特错。他在第一时间弹开手，假装正忙着眨眼好重新适应现实世界的光线和温度。葡萄牙人拿出其中一台手机输入了点什么，然后放回口袋，摘掉帽子，朝着Pep的方向眯起眼睛，很难分辨是因为光线还是某种正在进行的道德审判，他的银色发丝在阳光下几近透明。

“按照剧情现在我该吻你了？”

他笑了两声，空洞而干瘪，想不出任何合适的回应。没人接话，沉默在他们之间的凹陷中汇聚成一个水坑，1996年的他会怎么做？

“司机会来接我。”Jose慢吞吞地说。

“你应该尝试一下纽约地铁。”

“下次不是广告活动的时候，或许吧。”

一阵新的沉默。

这不是一个约会。所以电影结束在了一个喝下午茶太迟，共进晚餐又太早的古怪时间，而且他并不觉得他们已经准备好应对其中任何一个可选项目。其次如果没人打算在公共场合吵架，那最好别挑起任何关于工作的话题。那么除了等待，似乎没有别的事情可做。

噢。

Pep跳了起来消失在街角，五分钟后，他重新出现。手里端着两盒冰淇淋，双球，四个口味，上面撒着彩色糖粒、椰蓉和饼干碎，完美包括了任何一个人对冰淇淋摊上卖的冰淇淋所能产生的所有合理想象。

“你一定在跟我开玩笑。”Jose说，语气像看到了一盘活章鱼而不是冰淇淋，他的表情突然地变得容易阅读了，“我快六十了，Pep，不是三岁。”

“我看不出来有什么不同。”现在他们在说西班牙语了。

他高举着纸碗，冰淇淋因为温度正在里面缓慢死去。一系列短暂而极其明显的激烈内心斗争之后，Jose再次开口了：“这里面有真正的糖？”，他的语调听起来因为饱含期望而几乎有些诡异了。

“如果你指的是砂糖的话。”Pep说，对自己听懂了问题而感到难过。

“谢谢。”Jose真诚地说，“左手的。”

他递出自己右手边的那碗，巧克力和香草，留下了朗姆和草莓。他们在路边的水泥路障上坐下，安静地吃了一会儿，有一些行人骑着自行车飞快经过，但Jose已经重新带回了帽子，所以他们没那么明显。气氛和五分钟前比要容易忍受的多了，很可能是因为糖分的缘故。虽然整个场景仍然十分超现实，在曼城教练和……和天空体育特约嘉宾的层面上。

但这里是纽约，在纽约，任何人可以成为任何人。

所以他们只是Jose和Pep。

太阳已经没有几个小时前严苛，微风重新开始运作，大楼甚至投下了一小块阴影。一群工人抬着几片有图案的玻璃走过，Jose正在无意识地咬木头勺子，另一种惯性。

“他们最近通过了一项法令”Pep说，转开了视线，搅了搅残留的冰淇淋液和饼干碎屑，他也不太清楚自己为什么要谈起这个，“必须更换对鸟类更友好的玻璃。”

“否则他们会直接撞上去？”

“否则他们会直接撞上去。”

“可以理解。”Jose说，他站了起来把纸碗扔进垃圾桶，然后拍了拍手“毕竟它们出现的时候还没有摩天大楼这种东西。”

捷豹再次出现，但现在的温度已经不足以让它凝固空气。Jose打开后座车门，站在那儿，犹豫了两秒，看起来像想要说点什么又或者是做点什么，但最终，他只是对Pep露出一个微笑。

“下次见。”Jose说，用的是加泰语。

“下次见。”Pep说。

然后他坐进去，关上车门，Pep看着汽车缓慢离开。

如果是在冬天，他的呼吸将在纽约的空气里凝结成白气，但现在是七月份所以什么都没有。

他深吸一口气，戴上墨镜，开始往回走。

**Author's Note:**

> 他们看的是《痛苦与荣耀》，虽然那个时间其实还没在美国上映，不管啦（。


End file.
